Dance Instructor
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Ema is worried she's going to ruin her sister's big day because she can't dance and doesn't have a date to take. Lana sends to take dance lessons at a friend's academy, her teacher turns out to be someone she knows. She ends up falling in love... oneshot


**Wow this one's quite a long one shot for me! Oh well, enjoy. The beginning and end are diary entries although you could probably work that out :D**

_I'd never known a happier moment in my life. I was so proud of my sister that day… do you want to know journal? I guess I can tell you…_

_I'd been back in the USA for only two months when I learned of Lana's secret relationship with the cowboy cop Jake Marshall. I owed him and welcomed him into mine and my sister's apartment to be with her, after all, he got me my job after I failed my forensics exam in Europe. Fast forward more than two years…_

_It was about four months ago, they'd gone out for a lovely romantic meal while I was planning on staying home. I was falling asleep on the couch by about ten when my cellphone began to buzz loudly near my ear. I answered it sleepily and I heard the voice scream:_

"_I'm getting married!"_

_It was honestly the most exciting and happy moment of my life, Jake Marshall was going to marry my big sister Lana Skye. My sister and him belonged together and they deserved the happiness they would bring to each other…_

Ema Skye was not lying to her diary when she wrote that. Now with three months to go until Lana's big day she was never more scared. On the pin board behind her computer desk was Lana's request: Ema was to be a bridesmaid, in fact she was to be _the _bridesmaid, the most important of the four women following Lana up the aisle. Lana had also requested that Ema would bring a guest. Something else was scaring Ema, she couldn't dance, she was worried she was going to embarrass Lana and ruin her perfect day.

"Ema is everything ok?" Lana pushed her younger sister's door. "Ugh…you need to tidy this room up." The floor was littered with snackoo wrappers and bottles of complex scientific chemicals. Ema didn't move her head from being buried in the pillows. "C'mon honey, look up."  
"Leave me alone Lana." She sobbed.

"Ema, why are you crying? Is Klavier upsetting you?"  
"No…I'm just thinking about your wedding…"  
"Why is that making you sad?" Lana seemed surprised.

"I don't want to embarrass you and ruin your day." She admitted, lifting her head from her pillows.

"Why do you think that? What do you mean?"

"I can't dance. I have a bad feeling I'm going to trip and ruin it all."  
"Honey, you won't do that."  
"Yes I will. I'm such a klutz. I'm really clumsy."  
"Aw Ema…" She hugged her close. "Look, why don't you take dancing lessons if you're that worried."

"I-I'll think about it."

-x-x-

The following day, Lana had the afternoon off and decided to visit a good friend of hers. She was a dance instructor, an award winning one called Hazel Cougar. Lana and her were the same age and friends since school. Hazel was very unfortunate in early life, when she was seventeen she gave birth to a stillbirth baby and had never had another child since. Well, except when she had turned twenty one and her and her boyfriend fostered a child that would have been the same age as her stillbirth. Now that child would be twenty two years of age – Lana hadn't seen the young boy since he was a young kid, he was usually travelling with her partner during holidays and stayed in his room to study whenever she was there. That kid would now be 22 (like a certain little attorney we all know).

They were at the ice stadium in the small café.  
"I'm sorry about asking you to meet me here Lana."  
"Oh it's ok." Lana was slightly taller than her friend, although she was wearing four inch high heeled boots. Her friend had golden blonde hair and was incredibly slim, Lana was skinny and her long brown hair trailed down to her waist. Lana looked healthier than her friend. "Why are we here?"  
"See out on the ice there." Hazel pointed to the ice where there were several skaters around the edge and two people in the centre. "That's my foster son."  
"My god, he's grown." Lana chuckled.

"Well last time you saw him he was half his age." She smiled. "He's become a champion like me. In fact he's better."  
"Just dancing?"  
"Nope, he can dance on the ice too."

She watched in awe as the young woman came off and thanked Hazel for her lesson, as soon as she was gone the boy was performing amazing moves on the ice.  
"Easy to see why he's a champ." Lana tried to remember the lad's name, she couldn't – no matter how hard she tried.

"Alright kiddo, you can come off the ice for a while." The boy skated to the edge and climbed up, joining in the pair at the table.

Lana looked the boy over, dressed in a black suit with black ice skates on, he had a cute boyish face and a strange antennae hairstyle... _Wait! Antennae hair!_

"My god! Justice!" Apollo looked round.

"Oh, Miss Skye." Apollo bowed.

"Jesus, I couldn't remember Hazel's son's name, I didn't realise _you _were her son. Apollo!"  
"Well you haven't seen me with Hazel for more than eleven years."  
"My god, you're good by the way."  
"Better at dancing on dry land to be honest." He winked. He began to remove the black ice skates.

"Hm…oh that reminds me Hazel. My sister's really worried that she might wreck my wedding because she can't dance. I told her it was rubbish but suggested she should take some lessons. Maybe you…"  
"But of course Lana." Hazel smiled. "I'm sure me or one of my protégés would be more than happy to teach her."  
"Oh Lana, I heard you were getting married. Congrats." Apollo smiled.

"Thanks honey."

-x-x-

Ema couldn't believe it when Lana had told her about Apollo being Hazel's foster son and protégé. Lana also told Ema that Apollo worked Wednesday and Friday evening as well as Saturdays. Ema was now stood outside the dance academy, shaking and scared.

"Hello! Welcome to Cougar Dance Academy, please hold." The receptionist was busily answering several calls at once. "Oh hello, can I help you?"

"Um…yeah. My sister Lana Skye has sent me here to talk to Hazel Cougar." Ema said shyly.

"Oh of course. Head straight down the hall and go up the stairs. You'll recognise her office when you're up there." She then started to press buttons on the phone. "Hello Cougar Dance Academy thank you for holding."

Ema carefully made her way up the stairs to the light and airy room.

"Ah you must be young Ema Skye." Hazel had only met Ema once or twice before. Ema shook her hand and sat down. It was Friday evening and the Academy was still very busy. "So you want to have some dance lessons?"  
"Please. I'll pay of course."  
"Nonsense me and Lana have already agreed that, so tell me, what kind of dancing do you want to do?"  
"Um…I'm not really sure. The kind you do at weddings I guess…"  
"Let me show you around, maybe that could help."

Every type of dancing was available and each class varied inside with its own specialist instructor. She passed break dancers, ballet dancers, Salsa, Tango…everything. She then passed a smaller room with a single pair of people in it. One was Apollo, dressed in his familiar red suit and a young woman, clearly a learner as she stepped on Apollo's feet more often.

"S-sorry!" She yelped.

"It's fine." Apollo took a seat down in front of the piano in the room.  
"Sessions over. Thank you Apollo." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you next time I book a place."  
"Of course." She grabbed her coat and left. Apollo hit the button on the CD player on top of the piano.

"That's the kind of dancing I think you do at a wedding!" Ema spoke up. "I know him too, he's an attorney, I work with him."  
"Um-hm. Follow me." She walked in and Ema followed.

"Oh hi Hazel." Apollo seemed tired and the room was warm.  
"Apollo, do you have any more bookings for today?"  
"Um…no I don't think I do." Apollo looked at a whiteboard fixed on the wall. "No I don't. I was planning on heading home early."

"Ah well…I believe you know the young lady beside me."  
"Of course. Hey Ema."

"Hi Apollo." Ema waved.

"Can you come with me to the office for a second?" Apollo nodded, grabbing his coat and following the two women to the office.

-x-x-

Ema booked a lesson for early Saturday morning. She was worried to say the least. She didn't have a good balance and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Lana…what am I supposed to wear?"  
"Wear something loose. You don't want to be restricted or get tangled."  
"Ok." She tried her best to dress in clothes that wouldn't restrict her movements. She hoped nobody would recognise her as she made her way down to the Academy.

"Good morning Ema." Apollo had only just got there as well. "Ready to start." Apollo offered his hands to her to see if she knew how to stand.  
"I don't…even know how to stand." She blushed. Apollo tugged her up and moved her arms around his body and then held her body in a similar way.  
"Are you ready?"  
"I-I think so."  
"Ok…" Apollo tried his best to explain to her what to do before moving.

"S-sorry!" She yelped as it neared the end of her session and stepped on Apollo's feet once again.  
"Ema, it's fine. Just focus on moving ok." Apollo assured. He could tell she was still tense from stepping on him so much. "Alright. Stop." Apollo stood still and she froze too. "For a beginner you're better than most, a quick learner too." Apollo smiled. "Sessions over."  
"Thanks for putting up with me stepping on your feet so often." She tried her best to break a smile only it didn't quite work.

-x-x-

A few weeks later, Apollo was still teaching Ema on a Saturday, only he was teaching her in the afternoon now. She had last booking that evening and Lana had decided that towards the end she would see her sister's progress.  
"See getting better already." Apollo laughed light-heartedly. "You're not stepping on me as much, by your sister's wedding you'll be a perfect dancer."

"R-really?"  
"Yeah, really." Apollo smiled.

"My, my Ema. Nice to see you're making progress!" Lana ran in. "Thanks for teaching her Apollo."  
"No problem." He blushed.

"Is Hazel in today?"  
"No her partner's in this afternoon."  
"Partner? Paul I assume?"

"She broke up with Paul a while ago." Apollo wiped his forehead on his jacket sleeve. "The new one's Kevin, nice guy actually. About twenty nine or so."  
"Twenty nine!? Seriously!?"

"Uh-huh." Ema's cellphone began to ring.

"I'm gonna…"  
"You're making my sister happy you know." Lana watched as her sister left. "Thanks sport."  
"When is the wedding?"  
"Two months today."

"Wow, you must be getting excited."  
"You bet."

-x-x-

It was six weeks before Lana's wedding now and Ema was making good progress, increasing her lessons so that she was now practicing Wednesday evening as well as Saturday, she had done her best to get the latest slot possible with Apollo to invite him for a drink after, a way of thanking him for putting up with her. Now she wasn't stepping on Apollo's feet every five seconds of the thirty minute session. In fact, it was very rare she ever managed to step on his feet twice in a session. She was getting the hang of the movements and sways gradually and following his lead better.

"Hey Apollo. Wanna go for a drink or something? My treat." She waited until right near the end.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled grabbing his jacket. "But it's rude to make a lady pay for the drink I'll buy you one. You're getting a lot better."

"No please. My treat for putting up with me."  
"Ema, you're a heck of a lot better than most of my clientele." Yes, that was honest. It was very rare he had girls (or guys – although it was exceptionally rare to get a guy and no, Apollo wasn't gay) who learned quick or looked as good as Ema. _Wait a minute? I find Ema attractive? Well…she's a lot prettier than most girls I teach. _Apollo argued with his conscience. "Come on then."

He bought the drinks, much to Ema's dismay. Still he was nice enough to order a non alcoholic drink as well, seeming as Ema was driving.

"Does anyone else know you dance?"  
"Mr Wright. Trucy doesn't though. Mr Wright lets me leave work early in the afternoons so I can go to the academy." Apollo replied.  
"Hey Apollo…I tried to make a booking for tomorrow but they wouldn't let me. Do you have a full schedule or something?" She took a sip of her drink.

"Didn't May – the young girl at reception tell you? I'm taking Saturday off."  
"Oh…right…"  
"No it's not like that, it's just, I'm gonna be doing something really important on Sunday and I need some last minute practice." Apollo looked down on the table. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, that woman remembers bugger all anyway." Ema smirked.

"Sounds like Klavier's receptionist." She was smiling, that was the first time Apollo had ever seen her smile. A sudden growl made them both burst into a fit of laughter.

"You hungry?" Apollo laughed.

"Yeah…a little. Wanna order food here?"

"Ok."  
"I know what meals in this place are like and that's too much. How about we just order some appetisers and share them?"

"Sounds good." Apollo smiled.

"But I'm buying. No arguments!" Apollo was about to say something but decided against it.

"So what should we order?"  
"I'm not sure."

"Loaded potato skins with cheese and mushroom and a double portion of buffalo wings too please." Ema stood at the counter and couldn't help but glance over at Apollo who waved at her.

"Ok Miss. Food will be ready in about fifteen minutes." The young blonde at the counter looked at her face. "Say…is that guy in the grey your boyfriend or something?"  
"N-no, he's my dance instructor." Ema blurted out. Apollo's grey suit was sure a welcome change from red.

They'd polished off the meals and drinks and Ema had taken Apollo home. He in turn thanked her before telling her he might see her in the morning. Ema blushed and made her way back to the car.

"Hm…and where have you been?" Lana asked. "The dance academy closed almost an hour ago."  
"I went out for a drink…"

"With the attorney dance instructor? Has my little sister got a crush?" She giggled.

"No I don't fancy him! I just took him for a drink…or at least tried to. Then he was a proper gentleman and said he'd buy me the drink instead."  
"Hm…wow. A proper gentleman. Have you eaten?"  
"Yeah, we got some food and shared it between us."  
"Oh la la, romantic dinner now." Lana grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I'd hardly call potato skins and buffalo wings a romantic meal would you?"  
"Still, it's nice to be friends with a proper gentleman." She looked round at Jake. "Jake! Get your feet off the table!"  
"Haha, sure bambina."  
"At least you're in luck." They both giggled.

-x-x-

On the Saturday, Ema wasn't expecting to see Apollo at the door.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Hazel told me to deliver these. She says 'Lana can see how good I am', there's one for you and Jake too."

The tickets were to a dance competition, a ballroom dance competition. Apollo and the women who was his partner swayed and danced effortlessly on that stage on Sunday. Mr Wright and Trucy were there, she was shocked Apollo could dance of course and Hazel was there cheering the boy on. As he danced Ema had found herself growing jealous of the beautiful blonde he was dancing with. It was then she realised the truth: She was in love with her best friend, she was in love with an attorney, she was in love with a fairytale, she was in love with her dance instructor, she was in love with Apollo Justice.

"Sis."  
"…yes Ema?" Lana looked up sleepily from her position on the sofa.

"I think I'm in love with him…"  
"…with who?"  
"Apollo." She stated.

"Told you." Lana smiled. "Signs were all there."  
"Lana! This is serious! What am I supposed to do!?"

-x-x-

A week after that, when Ema's lessons had returned to normal she had managed to stop stepping on Apollo's feet in lessons. This pleased Apollo, who couldn't help but praise Ema more than usual. On the following Monday she was sat in the office, grouchy faced on the outside but smiling within.

"Fraulien, I know who you can take to the wedding with you."  
"Who Gavin?" Ema decided to humour him as she stuffed another snackoo in her mouth.

"He's in this room. He's absolutely perfect for you. Guess who he is?" She pretended to gaze around the busy precinct.

"I dunno, the only thing I see is an air headed fop who's stuck up his own ass." She replied.

"Ah Fraulien that hurt." Ema's cellphone began to buzz.

"Hey Ema, it's Apollo." He began. "I need to ask, can we reschedule. Your slot got double booked, can you come in on Friday instead?"

"I guess so. What time?"  
"As soon as you can get here I guess…say six?"  
"Sounds good."  
"What was that about Fraulien?"  
"If it had something to do with you, I'd say." She walked away.

"I'm not stuck up my own ass!" Klavier sulked.

-x-x-

It was three weeks before Lana's big day now. Lana had asked her sister to take the shoes in she'd be wearing at the wedding itself. This resulted in her tumbling and pulling Apollo down with her half way through the dance.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" She'd landed on top of him. "I think I hurt my ankle…"

"Ema, are you uncomfortable in those shoes?"  
"A little." She whined. "I haven't had chance to get used to them. God it hurts." Apollo carefully rolled her off of him and lifted her ankle onto his lap. "It looks a little swollen." He carefully unbuckled the heeled shoe, although it took him a while to work out how to. He tried not to touch her ankle in case he hurt her. "Look, I'll get May to bring some ice ok." He reached into his pocket and produced a small device that looked like a phone but wasn't.

"Here you go Apollo." May handed him the ice pack.

"Thanks May." She left. Ema hissed at the sudden contact of the ice on her skin but knew it would help.

Lana had gone to see her sibling's progress again, only to find her lying on the floor with Apollo holding ice to her foot.  
"Apollo…I know it's sudden and all but…would you like to come to Lana's wedding with me?" Ema sat herself up. Lana heard and rushed in.

"Sis are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I fell while dancing and yanked Apollo down with me…I hurt my ankle in the fall…" She paused. "Lana, about that guest you wanted me to bring…can it be Apollo?"  
"I said whoever you wanted, remember."  
"I'd love to go with you Ema."  
"Really? Oh thank you!" She grabbed him tight, setting his cheeks on fire.

"Good job I was writing an invite to the Wrights as well." She smiled.

-x-x-

Ema struggled with her feelings as her final dance lesson was about to conclude with Apollo. Now she could follow his lead easily and was gradually pushing closer to him during the dance.  
"Apollo I…"  
"You what Ema?" Apollo still hadn't let her go yet.

"Thanks for being a good teacher. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him, a short peck but none the less a kiss.

-x-x-

Ema proudly followed her sister up the aisle that weekend, she had never seen her sister so happy. She listened through the vows, watched as they exchanged rings and were declared man and wife. Her attention occasionally averted to Apollo and the carefree Trucy tugging his sleeve. He looked great, in fact sexier than Ema would have thought imaginable in the black tuxedo he wore.

As the new Mr and Mrs Marshall lead the new dance Apollo offered his hand to Ema.  
"It's time to put those lessons to use." He smiled as he lead her out onto the floor. Her blue dress and now bearable shoes along with her free flowing hair made her look gorgeous.

"Hey Jake look." Lana and her husband swayed as they saw Apollo and Ema resting their heads on each other's shoulders sharing the dance. As the dance stopped, Apollo pulled Ema into a kiss, a proper kiss, before whispering those sacred words 'I love you' in her ear.

As the Marshall's prepared to board their limo to the airport Ema was determined to catch the bouquet of flowers her sister was going to throw. Apollo actually caught them, wrapping his arm around Ema's waist he handed them to her. She had fallen in love with a true fairytale; to prove he was real she pulled him into a long kiss…

_Just think diary…a few months ago I was saying that I was going to screw up my sister's wedding and that I'd never find a man to take. Well, it was true back then, I'd never had a decent relationship in fact…most of the time I had one night stands. I couldn't dance and yet now I can and I've found a fairytale. Only this one's real…he taught me to dance, he taught me to share and he helped me with my love for science. He is Apollo…_

_He's coming over tonight, so I don't get lonely while Lana's gone. She called me yesterday, to tell me the weather was great in the Caribbean, lucky girl. I've been seeing Apollo a lot lately, in fact I think I'll soon be seeing a heck of a lot more of him._

_Ema Skye xx who hopes to one day be Ema Justice xx_

_I love you Apollo… _


End file.
